Underworld (Guild) Bosses
Description: There are two types of bosses: *'Encountered Bosses' appears randomly in their respective dungeons after you win them. The chance to encounter after winning depends on the difficulty(bronze, silver and gold), higher difficulty has a higher chance to encounter them. *'Devote Bosses '''can be summoned in the Guild menu with Devote Items. These have far more hp and in general require many players online. Guild members devote the items and when there's enough, the boss appears. 'Remember, if you have devoted the last item, the boss will appear immediately! So take note! After the summon, there will be a cooldown of 20 hours where you won't be able to summon another devote boss. The guild's rank determines which bosses you can summon. 16 bosses.png|'''Underworld School for the Boss-Monsters-in-Training Class of April '14 29 bosses.png|Class of April '15 41 Bosses.png|Class of July '16 57 Bosses.png|Class of February '18 Note - Each boss has a duration of 1.5 hour to defeat unless otherwise stated. List of bosses Encountered Bosses Note ^ = 8hr duration ^^ = will flee if not defeated upon encounter! ! =1hr duration Devote Bosses See also: Devote Place Players' Rewards: Encountered Bosses *Each player who attacked the boss at least once even with 0 damage will get the participation reward when the boss is killed. Most bosses give Brush of Training, which adds a certain amount of exp point when used by your hime. *The one who found the boss will also get the boss' Stone Statue for the garden (boss' statues are just ornaments, no buffs, unlike some other statues). *'Note:' If the founder leaves the guild before the boss is defeated, it will disappear* Devote Bosses ''' *Everyone who attacked it gets some '''Gold. Highest damage dealer gets the Max Gold(stated on the devote page), while others will follow a formula to get their percentage of gold. Lowest amount of gold one can get is 1''', even if you did a 0 damage the reward gold will still be 1. *Also everyone who participated gets the boss' '''Stone Statue *'Formula for Gold Reward: ' ::: Total Gold = (Max Gold * 0.7) * (Personal Total Damage / Highest Total Damage) Guild's stats: For each defeated boss, the guild gets some exp of two types. These are stats exp and guild rank exp. Each boss, both encountered and devoted, corresponds to one of the guild stats and when you defeat them you get their corresponding stats' exp. With this exp you level up your stats so that every player gets buffs from it. These are attack +%, defense +%, agility +%, items drop rate multiplyer and exp gained from battles +%. By levelling up your Guild Rank, you will increase the number of member slot in the guild and also open up the devote option for additional devote bosses. Devote bosses give far more stats exp than the encountered ones. Advice Use only your strongest elemental counter hime for AP efficiency, unless you have another same element hime which has double of the guild boss Agi allowing you to double tap it. Category:Guild Bosses Category:Monster